Nick Carlyle
Nick Carlyle (ニック・カーライル Nikku Kārairu) is Juliet Starling's recent jock boyfriend. After being bitten by a zombie, Nick was detached from his body, in order to prevent the effects of the zombie venom turning him into a zombie.Omegaevolution. Youtube. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qtQBAZuJUt4. Lollipop Chainsaw - Introduction. Jun 12, 2012 Now a head, Nick assists Juliet as she continuously slashes through the Undead, despite his dismay as he feels as if he being treated as nothing but a "Fashion Accessory".TheLaughinAssassin. Youtube. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=f6pLUJWHIAI. Lollipop Chainsaw: Cutscenes (Part 2 of 6). Jul 4, 2012 ''Lollipop Chainsaw Nick is known about early in the game, when Juliet mentions about a recent lover, curious about her interest in him and anxious to meet her family. Awaiting for her at San Romero High, Nick is at the courtyard, holding a gift to present her with, once they meet up. While Juliet was preparing herself for school, Nick found himself in a negative situation, when zombies suddenly appeared, walking amongst the school grounds of San Romero High.Omegaevolution. Youtube. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qtQBAZuJUt4. ''Lollipop Chainsaw - Introduction. Jun 12, 2012 Making her way to the courtyard, Juliet finds Nick is nowhere to be found. Looking around, Juliet is oblivious to the zombie that is slowly walking behind her. Nick suddenly appears and charges at the zombie. When Nick begins to strangle him, he is subsequently bitten on his left wrist, and screams in pain. Juliet then dismembers the zombie by the midsection and returns to comfort Nick. Nick tells Juliet, despite their recent meet, how much he loves her and how he pleads not to be a burden on her birthday. Desperate, Juliet decapitates Nick with her chainsaw, as he cowers in fear on the ground.Omegaevolution. Youtube. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_l8Tkug-NFs. Lollipop Chainsaw - Prologue Stage: Parking. Jun 13, 2012 At the inside of the high school, Nick awakes in a classroom, sometime after he was bitten by a zombie. Looking into Juliet's eyes, Nick asks her about his condition, in which she replies hesitantly. Feeling okay, Nick begins to boast until he realizes that he is missing his body, and thus begins to panic. To pacify him, Juliet tells him that she performed a magical ritual on him and that if she didn't, the venom from his bite would "zombify" him. Even more curious, Nick asks Juliet how she knew how to resurrect him. As she hesitantly replies, Nick notices the sudden zombies walking towards. Juliet then tells him she is a Zombie Hunter, and as he mishears, he is plopped onto the hook of her belt, and is pleaded to refrain from any dislike for her future actions. Nick is now attached to her waist for the rest of the game, and expresses his dizzying discomfort, that subsides later on through the stage. Juliet defeats the horde and Nick panics out of frustration when another zombie enters the room. They enter Mr. Fitzgibbon's classroom after a sudden explosion blocks the hallway. They are greeted with a hostile Zombie teacher, informing them about a "Pop Quiz"; Nick mocks the metaphor. Defeating a horde again, Nick comments on the graffiti on the hallway wall, mentioning about a festival of zombies and bombs. The two then progress to save two SOS Students, in the hallway and one classroom. Mr. Fitzgibbon then makes a return out from a window and Nick suggests Juliet to kill him, as he received a D in his class from last week. When a Bomber Zombie walked across the hallway, and created a hole during its explosion, Nick notified Juliet that the zombie was strapped with bombs. Juliet later leaps to the lower level of the school and salvages through rubble, when a school bus crashed in and blocked the way. Juliet finds a headless zombie and asks Nick to help her, informing him that her resurrection spell also gave him peculiar powers, making Nick useful in her journey. Juliet then discovers a Nick Ticket by a Chop2Shop.zom store in the next room, expanding Nick about his powers. Returning to the higher level, Nick and Juliet find two survivors opening a blast door and suggesting that they come. One of the timid survivors accidentally leaves them behind, causing Nick to vulgarly insult them for their selfishness and forcing Juliet to fend off a horde of Zombies in the next door classroom. Juliet then cuts out the blast door, and the two find the survivors being attacked by a horde of Bomber Zombies, whereas one zombie successfully killed the timid survivor. Seeing the last survivor being surrounded, Nick believes that he should be allowed to die, for abandoning them from earlier. Once an explosion makes an alternate route around the high school, Nick asks Juliet where she plans to be going. Stating that she is intending to meet her Sensei, Nick asks if he is her teacher, which later causes a humorous conversation. Afterwards, the two encounter a vandalized, double-door with a threatening message stating: As Nick and Juliet make their way into the basketball courts, Nick is surprised that the game has already started. Juliet later learns how to play, and unimpressed with his findings, Nick shows a dislike and asks to not be thrown into the hoop. Winning the game, Nick and Juliet enter the next room, with an odd amount of red gas tanks surrounding the room. A Hazmat then throws a Bombed-Zombie into the room, and Nick yells out to Juliet to leave the room. Nick and Juliet than enter a burning classroom after tackling a large horde in the previous hallway. It is surrounded by several Fire and Bomber Zombies, and Nick yells out to Juliet to kill them before they explode. Further into the school, walking across steps, Juliet expresses her "arousal" for killing zombies, in which Nick replies that it is an odd statement. Juliet kicks through a door and finds Sensei, squatting on a ledge. Once he gets his attention, Morikawa makes a joke about Nick, and is introduced to him, later being explained the causes of the Zombie Apocalypse. Nick and Juliet then discover a bomb disguised as a cake at the lower level of the Cafeteria. The two then later investigate it, and as they do, Fire Zombies began to gradually walk towards the cake. Nick advises Juliet to prevent the Fire Zombies from making contact with the cake and states his dislike for the situation. Nick later tells to her escape when Bombed-Zombies enter the room. As the two escape a burning school, Morikawa lands into the chest of Juliet and they all discover the perpetrator of the bombs. Swan, a troubled goth student and victim of bullying has enacted a Zombie Apocalypse. Juliet angrily asks him the reasons to his actions, in which he replies tautly. Nick attempts to defend Juliet, but then retracts his statement, realizing that he has no body to do so. Once Swan summons the Dark Purveyors and presumably kills Sensei Morikawa, Zed the first Purveyor attacks Juliet, flinging her all the way to the Junkyard.Omegaevolution. Youtube. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ciSkRPgZ628. Lollipop Chainsaw - Stage 1: Highschool. Jun 13, 2012 Nick shouts out profanity when he and Juliet land roughly into the area. Juliet than rises and pays close attention to the screen present unto the "Mosh Pit". As the two make their way towards Zed, they encounter his Profanity attacks, unexpected to Nick. Once Juliet lands her way into the pit, she is oblivious to his presence above stage. Zed slams his microphone into the ground and introduces himself to Juliet, causing a boss fight to occur. Nick begins to make comments about Zed, noting his attire and criticizing his vocabulary. Once defeated, a very injured Morikawa Sensei revisits them, bringing up some bad news. Morikawa gives Nick And Juliet a map, revealing that the Dark Purveyors have successfully infected a majority of San Romero. As he dies, Sensei gives Juliet a present before his true death, and tells how he has always favored Juliet as his pupil. His spirit than goes into an elevator, leading to the Land Beyond Words and is waved goodbye from Juliet.Omegaevolution. Youtube. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Q46dDbUJZcc. Lollipop Chainsaw - Stage 1 Boss: Zed. Jun 13, 2012 Nick and Juliet than make a return to San Romero, where Nick attempts to establish a serious conversation about his condition to Juliet. Justifying it, Juliet explains about the advantages of being a bodiless person, which include the advantages that would only benefit her. Displeased with her response, he attempts to be honest with her about how he feels, but is interrupted when blood droplets suddenly lands on his face. Juliet than looks up into the sky and sees a ship, flying across San Romero. Realizing it is the next Purveyor, she then retreats for safety, as lightning is struck from the ship. Moving from behind, Juliet discovers her eldest sister, Cordelia riding on the back of the ship. As they greet each other, Nick attempts to join the conversation. Cordelia than drops off Juliet a birthday present, attached to parachute that begins to float across San Romero. Nick then expresses his concerns for what entails, in a body-related joke. As Nick and Juliet make their way to the Stadium, he asks her their next destination, where she replies the goal is to catch the present, save Cordelia and find the ship. Deep within the area, Juliet discovers that Alexander the quarterback of San Romero High has been zombified, where Nick recommends to disregard his current condition and proceed to kill him. After defeating Alexander and two other Football players, Baseball players appear in the area, where Nick begins to mock them. Once Juliet defeats the second horde, a firetruck scrapes against another and crashes into a school bus, creating an alternative route. Juliet states her dislike to zombification to certain individuals, but also finds entertainment in the situation, realizing this allows her to "jump on a firetruck", where Nick sarcastically agrees with her. Deep into the Stadium, Juliet finally captures her present to find out it is a Chainsaw Blaster. The weapon is then tested with Nick attached to another headless zombie, shooting down all zombies interfering with Nick's goal to reach three home runs. Once completing the goal, Nick shows a delight for the activity, but insists on Juliet proceeding towards the Swimming Pool of the Stadium, where Juliet and Cordelia meet up. Cordelia is startled by Nick attached Juliet's belt and is introduced to her, to reassure he brings no harm. Cordelia is impressed by condition, and talks to Juliet about how she finds weight benefits in his state. The three are interrupted by the ship's leave, and Juliet with Cordelia perform a maneuver that lets Juliet reach the ship.Omegaevolution. Youtube. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8-aI5KLIBxI. Lollipop Chainsaw - Stage 2: Stadium. Jun 14, 2012 Juliet then confronts the Dark Purveyor, named Vikke, challenging him before battle. Once defeated, the ship loses control, causing Nick and Juliet to crash land unto the O'Bannon Farm.Omegaevolution. Youtube. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gcBSwSKc6To. Lollipop Chainsaw - Stage 2 Boss: Vikke. Jun 14, 2012 After awakening Juliet from a hallucination, Nick meets Juliet's younger sister, Rosalind; who becomes easily infatuated with him, admiring his condition as a head. As the bus goes haywire and leaves the two for the farm, Nick assumes that they have to follow and save Rosalind. Throughout the way, Nick and Juliet are shifted into unknown dimensions, finding large zombie chickens, disgusting Nick after a second visit. After a return, Nick tells Juliet about the time he was drugged by a priest Father O'Malley, comparing his feelings to that event to his current wooziness.Omegaevolution. Youtube. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SffnExJxLS8. Lollipop Chainsaw - Stage 3: O'Bannon Farm. Jun 15, 2012 After being tricked into the school bus by a false Rosalind, Nick and Juliet meet the next Dark Purveyor, Mariska, who is fought after announcing a philosophical speech. During the fight like Juliet, Nick comments about Mariska's malodorous stench. Defeating Mariska, Juliet receives a call from her phone, being informed by a mysterious stranger, that he has her sister and that Juliet must come to him for her. While being agitated by a wandering fly, Nick soon warns Juliet that the task is a great risk. Feeling helpless, Juliet disregards Nick's comment until her father suddenly appears, in his motorcycle, looking at Nick once spoken to.Omegaevolution. Youtube. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mQl7FUb9Bro. Lollipop Chainsaw - Stage 3 Boss: Mariska. Jun 15, 2012 Later on Nick, Juliet, and Gideon ride through the streets of San Romero in the search for Rosalind. As they devise a strategy, Gideon shows signs of respect towards Nick, due to his limiting condition, easily intimidating him. At the Fulci Fun Center, Nick and Juliet are teleported into the dimensions of an arcade game, forcing them to play along the dangerous challenges.Omegaevolution. Youtube. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7Pg4vBkjTiM. Lollipop Chainsaw - Stage 4: Fulci Fun Center. Jun 16, 2012 Rosalind is then saved, after fighting the Dark Purveyor, Josey, at the roof of the building and the destruction of his ship.Omegaevolution. Youtube. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Zccvdkw52jQ. Lollipop Chainsaw - Stage 4 Boss: Josey. Jun 16, 2012 Nick and the fellow Starlings return back to San Romero High, believing the last Dark Purveyor to be somewhere around the Unfinished Cathedral. As they plan, Rosalind curiously plays with Nick's head, creating a commotion where Nick is at fault. Later being face-painted by Rosalind, Nick becomes fed-up when he realizes that all of his pleads are being ignored. He begs to Juliet to abandon him, as a way to end his suffering, but is reasoned with, due to her deep love for him. Doubtful of her words, he refutes her reasoning, as he is convinced that she is interested in him as an item as opposed to a person; even telling her he would rather fall victim to a zombie attack, than continue living as a head. Regardless with his wishes, Juliet takes Nick miserably against his will, making him bitter as they venture across San Romero to get to the Cathedral. At the site of the Cathedral, Gideon appears and punches a support beam to create a domino effect, leading to a hole made into the ground. Before Nick and Juliet enter, Gideon accepts Nick, stating that he supports their relationship.Omegaevolution. Youtube. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=g6F8kJudZX8. Lollipop Chainsaw - Stage 5: Cathedral. Jun 17, 2012 Juliet reaches the Catacombs, and encounter an oddly glad Swan. As Juliet attempts to speak with him, she is interrupted by the next Dark Purveyor, Lewis Legend. The two begin to battle, while Nick begins to make insults based on elephants and Lewis' legless body. Defeated, Juliet returns her attention back towards Swan. As Swan congratulates Juliet for her "work", Nick is confused and asks what he means. Swan then explains to the two of them, that Swan had devised a plan where five pre-selected zombies were to be sacrificed by Juliet, in order to summon Killabilly. Swan then shoots himself after revealing the motivations for his plans, and forms Killabilly as several undead corpses clump together into one large mass, creating the "Zombie of Zombies".Omegaevolution. Youtube. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DM3vBDq1C5E. Lollipop Chainsaw - Stage 5 Boss: Lewis Legend. Jun 17, 2012 Amok in San Romero, Killabilly begins to destroy the city, when Nick and Juliet attempt to defeat him.Omegaevolution. Youtube. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wq5pqn-9Cfs. Lollipop Chainsaw - Stage 6: WTF!?. Jun 18, 2012 Juliet initiates a boss battle, once she reaches Killabilly's position and eventually weakens him, when she leaps unto his body. After getting a phone call from the ghost of Sensei Morikawa, Juliet is informed that she must enter Killabilly's body to defeat him. Killabilly then returns to attacking Nick and Juliet on his arm, until Gideon suddenly leaps from his motorcycle, creating a hole for Juliet to reach into. Heart-broken by his sacrifice, Nick motivates Juliet with a meaningful speech and Juliet manages to continue. Within the heart of Killabilly, Morikawa informs the two, that the only way to defeat Killabilly, is to detonate a "Nick Bomb", where Nick will be attached to the body of Swan's, and command Killabilly's body to self-destruct, killing him along in the process. Minorly affected, Nick states that he is willing to go along with the procedure, because his journey with Juliet had helped him feel brave and like a Zombie Hunter. As Juliet makes her hardest decision, she places Nick on Swan's body, giving him a goodbye kiss before leaving. Killabilly than emits light from his body and dies. Nick finds himself alive, and sees a sobbing Juliet from a distance. They then meet up, but then realize that Nick has Morikawa's body. Regardless of this, Nick and Juliet prepare to kiss, until they are interrupted by Rosalind, who then reveal Gideon to be alive. The Starlings then further celebrate Juliet's birthday, by going to the Starling household.Omegaevolution. Youtube. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=blNwKG_pqUI. Lollipop Chainsaw - Final Boss, Normal Ending and Credits. Jun 18, 2012 Biographical Information right|250px *Favorite Food: California Roll. * Hobbies: Badminton, Bass Guitar, Masturbation. * GPA: 2.7 Character Description Appearance Nick has brown hair, styled into a commonly-seen slick pompadour style, with one strand hanging out. Other features include his golden-tanned skin, muscular physique, and well-toned face. Before decapitation, Nick wore a blue Letterman's jacket, which came with white leather sleeves, black and white trimmings around the edges of it. The initial "R" was patched across the left breast of the jacket, and from behind held a star design with angel wings, where the point of the star, touched a white "O" in the prominent golden logo, "SAN ROMERO". He also wore a white undershirt, with an orange and blue linear design across the chest. Other accessories included, blue jeans and purple sneakers. When becoming a head with no body, the bottom of his neck was healed with bandages and was secured with a silver brace that came with a hook attachable to Juliet's belt. It also included a small plaid tie. Resurrected a second time after his sacrifice, he received Morikawa's body, dwarfing his height (though oddly enough, this change of body shows no contrasts of skin tone between Nick's head and Morikawa's body). Personality Spending most of his time as a head through the events of the Zombie Apocalypse, there is really not much that can be recovered from Nick's basic personality. His Letterman's jacket suggests he had a role as a jock at San Romero High (although his sport is never specified anywhere else). His biographical information only informs his typical hobbies (including one that's particularly obscene), and his GPA suggests that he has average intelligence. He can also be notably vulgar at certain times in the game, to express anger or a dislike for a certain situation. But unlike most characters seen in the game, Nick's overall personality appears to change throughout his journey with Juliet. Before he was decapitated, Nick showed signs of bravery and a chivalrously defensive nature for Juliet. Beginning to die, Nick expresses to Juliet his infatuated feelings for her, before he subdues to the final stages of zombification (although it is possible these feelings were due to emotional stress). In his early stages as a head, Nick becomes easily irritable, as he feels very vulnerable and confused by his condition. Nick tries to express his personal issues concerning his said condition, but is often turned down, due to inappropriate optimism or justification. Originally being infatuated with her, Nick has gradually become more doubtful in his relationship with Juliet, feeling his needs are being neglected by those he needs most. For the majority of the game, Nick has often played the role as Juliet's arsenal, for the purposes of her protection. At other times, Nick often warns Juliet, of upcoming danger coming through her way. By the time Nick is violated by Rosalind, he has come to terms with his condition, and has accepted that he has become nothing more than an iterm to many, when his concerns continue to be overlooked. Begging to be abandoned, Juliet refuses this request out of infatuation, causing Nick to become resentful of her moderately afterwards. However at the face of danger, Nick's pessimism fades, for the sake of his and Juliet's responsibility over San Romero, when faced with the final Dark Purveyor, Lewis Legend. By the end of the game, when Nick is expected to initiate the "Nick Bomb", that will subsequently kill him in the process. During this point, Nick shows great signs of courage, when he is willing to sacrific himself, to show his worth as a "Zombie Hunter". Before initiating the Nick Bomb, he shows his affection to Juliet, to remind her that he will remain to love her, even at death. When he is resurrected for helping save Earth, he rekindles with Juliet, only to be thankful for being alive. Powers Abilities *'Athletic Endurance': Short moments before the events he was bitten, Nick showed an ability for athletic endurance, when he was protecting Juliet from a zombie, by ramming into him with inertial strength. Long Range *'Nick Popper': With limited use, Juliet can use the Nick Popper, to stun several enemies from a near distance, by shooting Nick towards her opponents. Provided by Rosalind, the player can follow up the attack with a Chainsaw slash that will cause several zombies to become decapitated. *'Nick Shoot': Juliet can kick Nick towards her enemies, and cause them to become groggy. This will give her the opportunity to kill the zombie. This attack can only harm one enemy, so it is only recommended that his attack be in use when only one zombie is left. Short Range *'Nick Toss': With the use of the Nick Roulette, Juliet can use Nick's head to cause circling enemies groggy, by using her Pom-Poms and attaching them to Nick, with an unknown Rainbow chain. She will then spin Nick, causing the zombies to be Groggy. This has limited use. *'Nick Zombie': Nick can be attached to headless zombies, and use them to his own advantages (Usually for destroying obstacles). Weaknesses *'Dependent Condition': After being decapitated and removed from his body, Nick is now dependent on Juliet to provide him survival and transportation for his now limited condition. Symbolism Nick is based on Romeo, a character that appeared in Shakespeare's novel, Romeo and Juliet. Like his original counterpart, Romeo had a love interest that was recently conceived from only a few days ago, prior to the events of their story. Romeo from Shakespeare's novel, was originally infatuated with the character Rosaline, before he moved on to Juliet. Nick Carlyle's situation appears to represent the opposite, as Rosalind (Rosaline's possible counterpart) becomes infatuated with Nick as a head. The defeat of Killabilly also draws some similar parallels to the death of Shakespeare's Romeo. Nick accepts a tragic fate for the sake of Juliet, just as Romeo drinks the poison for the sake of the Juliet he believes to be dead.SparkNotes. http://www.sparknotes.com/shakespeare/romeojuliet/section7.rhtml. Act 2, prologue–scene 1. Nov 3, 2013 (Retrieved) Quotes ---- ---- Trophies/Achievements References *Nick is likely a reference to Johnson in another Suda51 game called Shadows of the Damned.Suda51 Wiki. http://suda51.wikia.com/wiki/Johnson. Johnson. Dec 22, 2013 (Retrieved) Johnson was a floating skull who assisted the protagonist on several occasions. He may also be a reference to Susie Sumner from Killer7, who was also a talking severed head who would assist the protagonists.Suda51 Wiki. http://suda51.wikia.com/wiki/Susie_Sumner. Susie Sumner. Dec 22, 2013 (Retrieved) *Nick's response to Juliet's question, is a reference to the famous bridge scene, from the film Monty Python and The Holy Grail, when he was asked about his favorite color.echadesi. Youtube. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IMxWLuOFyZM. Monty Python and the Holy Grail - Three Questions. Sep 28, 2006 *His name means "people of victory", which is symbolic of how he was the reason the Zombie apocalypse of San Romero was resolved.Think Baby Names. http://www.thinkbabynames.com/meaning/1/Nick. Nick. Dec 22, 2013 (Retrieved) Trivia/Notes *Nick's sport team is never explained in-game. There are also nearly no references to him being an athlete other than his Letterman's jacket. *Nick is constantly making pop-culture related jokes, throughout the entire game. Often to humorously comment on a certain event. *Under Nick's neck brace lies a set of bandages and a silver pad. *Nick will sometimes mention about a priest named Father O'Malley. It is implied by Nick, that he may have molested him at a certain age.DarkCartharsis. Youtube. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=A9VewEwCVfQ. ★Lollipop Chainsaw : ➤ 【Stage 6: Killabilly : Final Boss】. Jun 13, 2013SSoHPKC. Youtube. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=D53kRg43spI. Lollipop Chainsaw Walkthrough / Gameplay Part 20 - Killabilly Boss Fight I. Jul 4, 2012 *At some point before the events of the game, Nick had pot brownies and describes the feeling of being under the influence of the farm mushrooms and "Space Cakes".theRadBrad. Youtube. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Fa7tcyvolsQ. Lollipop Chainsaw - Gameplay Walkthrough - Part 13 3 - REAP WHAT YOU SOW ''. Jun 19. 2013 *According to his data files, his original name during early development was "Romeo". It was most likely changed to "Nick" because the developers felt that had his name be "Romeo", the connection to ''Romeo and Juliet would have been way inevitably obvious.The Cutting Room Floor. http://tcrf.net/Lollipop_Chainsaw#Leftover_Prototype_Names. Lollipop Chainsaw. Jan 31, 2014 (Retrieved) **Interestingly, the game's co-writer James Gunn previously made a Romeo & Juliet movie called "Tromeo & Juliet" for the production company Troma. Gallery 'Fact Screen Images' The Nick Fate Fact.png|Gameplay Image Nick Carlyle.JPG|Nick Bitten Image Nick Fact Screen.png|The Fact Screen 'Concept Art' Nick Sketches.JPG|Nick full body Sketches Nick Illustration.JPG|Nick Facial Expressions Study Nick and Juliet Sketch.JPG|Sketch of Nick and Juliet 'Gameplay' Nick Carlyle Photo.png|Nick at San Romero Lollipop Chainsaw SS 1.jpg|Nick + Juliet Prologue68.png|Nick vs. Zombie Nick Cowers in Fear.png|Nick before decapitation Zombie Nick.png|Zombie Nick Stage1-4.png|Nick as a Head lollipop-chainsaw-157.jpg|Nick on Juliet's waist Under Nick.png|The underside of Nick's head Stage 1-160.png|Juliet got "a-Head-in-life" Stage 2 Intro.png|Nick during Stage 2 KillabillyBossFight17.png|The Final Kiss Citation See Also *Juliet Starling Category:San Romero High School Students Category:Male Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Characters Category:Deceased